Kickin' it (Disney)
Kickin it.jpg|Kickin'it's second season.|linktext=Brand New Episodes, Wednesdays at 4:30 Wiki-background|Halloween|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q5x0_dsgSjQ|linktext=Watch Boo Gi Nights (Season 1) Special Halloween. Kickin' it is a comedy, I'd recommended for kids aged 8 and older. Kickin' it is about teenagers who enjoy karate and learn it at a Bobby Wasabi Arts Academy , karate in the dojo is taught by Sensi Rudy.These teenagers are best described as a group of misfits. Until, a cockey skateboarder called Jack arrives into the dojo, it is he worst dojo in the Wasabi chain. To improve the dojo's reputation eventually they decide to let Jack join the group. '' Characters'' *Jack (portrayed by Leo Howard ) *Jack is a athletic, cocky teenage boy. He has just moved to Seaford and his grandfather is karate expert, he is he one of the only people in the dojo that has a black belt in karate. Once he arrives at Seaford High School it is obvious that Jack has a crush on Kim Crawford and that she has a crush on him. Jack is always loyal to the others at the dojo. *Milton Krupnick (portrayed by Dylan Riley Snyder ) *Milton is a skinny, smart teenage boy with above average grades. His dad didn't know at first that he was going to Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy. Later on, in the series he gets a girlfriend called Julie, which builts his confidence. Although he is not aware of it he has athletic abilties. *Jerry Martinez (portrayed by Mateo Arias ) *Jerry is a condifent, unintelligent teenage boy , who is known to be a ladies man. He first went to the dojo because he was failing P.E and is known to be the coolest in the dojo, until Jack arrives. He is known to be Latino as shown when he mutters Spainsh words in Wasabi Warriors, while in the dinning hall. Jerry is often in detention. *Kim Crawford (portrayed by Olivia Holt ) *Kim is a tough, preety teenage girl. She is often not thought of as equal because she is a girl and when she first appeared she was part of the Black Dragons, the rival dojo. Kim has a crush on Jack, though she denies she revealed this in Hit the Road, Jack. Sometimes Kim is a girly- girly, considering she is in one espiode she said she listens to Ricky Weaver. *Eddie Jones (portrayed by Alex Christian Jones ) *Eddie is a sweet teenage boy, who tries to fit in with the cool crowd and went to the dojo to become cooler. He used to go to Miss King's Dance Academy, until he arrives at the dojo. He loves the sense of achivement and is very weak, considering Marge, the lunch lady throws him around. *Rudy Gillespie (portrayed by Jason Earles ) *Rudy is a a former top amateur martial artist who was sidelined by an injury and, for a time, lost his fire to compete before using his entire life savings to become the owner and sensei of the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy. He has a great rivarly with sensi Ty of the neighbouring dojo and is great friends with Phil of Fafel Phill's. Episodes Kickin it.jpg kickin it S1.jpg Kickin' it Season 2.jpg Season 1: Aired (2011-2012) Season 1 conists of 21 episodes..... it aired July 21st 2011 (UK) and June 13 2011 (US) All Aired ; UK and US *"Wasabi Warriors" *"Fat Chance" *"Dummy Dancing" *"Dojo Day Afternoon" *"Swords and Magic" *"Road to Wasabi" *"All the Wrong Moves" *"Ricky Weaver" *"Wax on, Wax off" *"The Commercial" *"Kung Fu Cop" *"Boo Gi Nights" *"The Clash of the Titans" *"Badge of Honor" *"The Great Escape" *"Dude, Where's My Sword?" *"Breaking Board" *"Reality Fights *"Kickin' It in China" *"The Wrath of Swan" *"Rowdy Rudy" Season 2: Aired (2012) Season 2 consists of 20 episodes so far....... It aired in September 2012 (UK and Ireland) and April 2nd 2012 . *"Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Rudy" *"My Left Foot" *"We are Family" *"Eddie Cries Uncle" *"Skate Rat" *"Capture the Flag" *"It Takes Two to Tangle" *"Buddyguards" Not aired (UK) ; Aired in the US *"Dojo Day Care" *"Indiana Eddie" *"Kim of Kong" *"Kickin' It Old School" *"The Chosen One" *"Hit the Road Jack" *"A Slip Down Memory Lane *"Wedding Crashers" *"Wazombie Warriors" *''Sole Brothers'' Not aired (US) *"All the President’s Friends" To watch more click here Category:TV Shows (Kids) Category:Comedies Category:Kickin' it Category:TV Shows